


[F4M] A Lovely Titfuck By Your GF To Start Your Day

by ShyEyedDom



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Body Appreciation, Creampie, Deepthroat, F/M, GFE, Missionary, Mutual Orgasm, Not really rape, Passionate Sex, Riding, Titjob, f4m - Freeform, female performer - Freeform, handjob, initial Sleep play, male listener - Freeform, short Blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEyedDom/pseuds/ShyEyedDom
Summary: You wake up to your boyfriend being his sexy self while he sleeps & encounter that he has a hard on. Turned on, you start stroking him until an idea pops into your head on how to wake him up, with your tits between his dick. He then wakes up and you show him just how much you love him with some VERY passionate sex...
Relationships: Female Performer/Male Listener, Female/Male
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] A Lovely Titfuck By Your GF To Start Your Day

**Author's Note:**

> [F4M] [GFE] not really [Rape] but initial [Sleep play] [Body Appreciation] [Handjob] [Titjob] [Short Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Riding] [Missionary] [Passionate Sex] [Mutual Orgasm] [Creampie]
> 
> ALL SFX are completely OPTIONAL.
> 
> ALL characters in the script are ADULTS. This was made BY an ADULT and is intended FOR ADULTS. If you are under the age of 18 DO NOT read my content.
> 
> A/N: Feel free to add, improv, change & modify the script as you like to fit you & your liking. DON'T forget to HAVE FUN!

[OPT SFX: sounds of covers moving]

[yawning & stretching]

(sigh) Babe?  
[pause]  
Babe are you awake?  
[pause]  
Baby?  
[pause]  
Guess not...  
(sigh)  
[short pause] [you start checking him out as he's sleeping]  
Mmm... Fuck... You look so sexy even when you're sleeping...

Mmm... This chest... [kisses on his chest]

These arms... [kisses on his arm]

These shoulders... [kisses on his shoulder]

This fucking neck... [kisses on his neck] So delicious...

Now... let me see if...

[OPT SFX: throwing the cover away] [you see his cock hard]

(light gasp) IT IS... It *IS* hard...

Fuck, it looks so hot all big & hard resting on his stomach

I'm getting wet just looking at it...

You don't mind if I start stroking it do you?  
(you spit in your hand)  
[stroking sounds] [you start slowly stroking him]

Of course you don't (giggle)  
[start gently moaning]

Fuck you feel so hard in my hand... Mmm...

I wonder if your cock is hard because you were dreaming of something dirty & pervy

Maybe you were dreaming of me... Maybe you're remembering how good you fucked me last night...

Or maybe you can feel me worshipping you're body while you sleep

(giggle) I hope you can...

[start stroking faster]

Fuck, your body... Mmm... I'm so glad I got you in the habit of sleeping naked...

(chuckle) I remember when you used to be shy & hide this beautiful body

But not anymore... All you needed was me, to turn you into a fucking freak (giggle)

And to fuck you the way that you deserve to be fucked...

Mmm fuck, let me start touching my self while I stroke you're cock...

[start moaning a little louder]

My god, I can feel you're cock twitching as i started moaning louder

[keep stroking, moaning & touching yourself for a little while]

Love stroking you're big fucking cock... It's already leaking precum...

Let's pick up the pace... I'll start stroking you faster as I rub myself faster...

[start stroking faster & moaning louder] 

[improv moaning & whimpering for a while]

(loud gasp) Ok ok... I don't want to cum just yet...

[taking a few breathes] Oh I have a great idea to wake you up (giggle)

Let me just...

[you set yourself between his legs]

get comfortable between your legs...

Fuck, it looks bigger up close 

I'm gonna put this cock... between my tits... 

like this... (moan)

and i'm gonna start moving them up... & down...

[start moaning gently]

Mmm... it feels so hot between my tits...

Let's add a little bit of spit

(spit) There we go... i'll go a bit faster

[pick up the pace] [moan gently for a while]

[he wakes up] Oh... Oh good morning baby 

Isn't this the best way to wake up?

Having your cock stroked by two big juicy tits

[moan in between lines] [keep stroking at a normal pace]

Could you feel me stroking your cock? First with my hand? Then with my boobs?

Yeah? Well good. I'd say mission accomplished (giggle)

I don't think it is a coincidence that you woke up as my tits are fucking you...

I know how much you *LOVE* when i tittyfuck you...

Not gonna lie... I fucking love it too...

[he starts thrusting his hips up]

(moan) Oh yeah... Thrust your hips... faster...

[start stroking him faster as he thrusts up at you]

[improv moaning & whimpering for a while]

Oh let me put that cock in my mouth...

[start sucking] [sucking & licking sounds] [short fast blowjob]

Fuck, feels so hot in my mouth...  
\--  
Mmm, tastes sooo good...  
\--  
[mix sucking sounds with deepthroating]

Fuck! You go so deep in my throat...  
\--  
I love how you feel in my mouth...  
\--  
You're cock is perfect (moan) *YOU* are perfect...  
\--  
Oh my god, yes... Thrust your hips on my mouth

[improv sucking & deepthroat sounds for a little bit]

Oh fuck fuck... Wait... I don't want you to cum just yet...

I'm gonna...

[you get on top of him]

straddle you... & position your cock (moan) right there... Fuck, you're so hard... 

And I'm gonna (loud moan) go down all. the. way...

Fuck, you're deep inside (take a few breaths) Ok. 

I'll start [start riding him] riding you...

[non stop moaning & whimpering until changing position] [feel free to improv & add dirty talk]

Oh fuck you feel so good...  
\--[improv moaning & whimpering for a bit]  
You like it when i ride that dick?

You love it...

You love watching my tits bounce as I go up & down on your cock...

\--[improv moaning & whimpering for a while]

Oh fuck, yes baby, fuck me! Move your hips up... Fuck me!

\--[improv moaning & whimpering for a while]

Your moans... Fuck...

You sound so hot...

Love seeing the pleasure on your face... 

\--[improv moaning & whimpering for a while]

Oh god, your big cock feels amazing inside of me...

\--[improv moaning & whimpering for a while]

Come here... kiss me while I ride you...

[start kissing while moaning]

Yes yes keep going...

[keep kissing & moaning for a while]  
\--  
[stop kissing & riding]

Baby I want you on top of me...

Come on...

[he positions himself on top of you & puts it in] 

Oh my god yes! Take me, fucking take me!

[non stop moaning & whimpering until cumming] [feel free to improv & add dirty talk]

\--[improv moaning & whimpering for a while] 

Fuck that pussy with your perfect fucking cock!

\--[improv moaning & whimpering for a while]

Faster... harder!

\--[improv moaning & whimpering for a while]

You look so hot when you pound me desperately like that

I love it when you're on top of me... It's my favorite... keep going...

\--[improv moaning & whimpering for a while]

Yes yes! keep going baby, you're amazing...

You fuck me so good...

[improv moaning & whimpering for a while]

Holy shit i'm so close...

Keep going, harder, please!

[improv moaning & whimpering for a while]

Yes yes yes yes! Fuck baby i'm gonna cum

Yeah? You're cumming?

Yes cum inside me, cum with me baby YES!

I'M CUMMING!

[improv moaning & whimpering a little more]

Cum with me cum with me baby YES!

[cum :D]

[take a moment to breathe & calm down]

(satisfied sigh) Fuck

That was incredible... *YOU* are incredible...

I am too? Well thank you (giggle)

Come here [kiss for a bit]

Let me lay on your chest... & cuddle before we get up

I'm ready to start my day now (giggle) 

but not before some more kisses

[kiss sounds]


End file.
